Olvidarte
by Yuki-eirisama
Summary: A pesar de su inteligencia, Light tiene un problema en su cabeza que no puede resolver. Sin saber que la solución es tan simple como: querer y no poder...


Hola

Aquí estoy otra vez con este one-shot de Death Not. Por fin terminé de leer el manga y me dieron ganas de escribir uno nn

Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi para mi jajaja y su regalo de Navidad nn. Pero me gustaría dedicárselo especialmente a Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero de corazón que te guste nn

La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de que contenga Spoilers, pero la historia se ubica desde el tomo 7 en adelante ;)

Advertencias: Los personajes y la serie de Death Note no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano nada aparte de lindos reviews nn

Espero les guste!!

* * *

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el silencio y la paz que reinaba en el lugar. El campo siempre había sido uno de sus lugares favoritos. 

Sin duda había sido una excelente decisión tomarse el día libre para alejarse del trabajo, de la gente que insistía en agobiarlo, de las constantes muestras de "amor" de Misa, de las miradas de desconfianza de Aizawa, las suposiciones de Near y de la locura que Kira producía en el mundo y en él.

Podía darse el gusto de estar ahí, sobre la hierba, gracias a Mikami, gracias a su ayuda e inteligencia podía descansar aunque sólo fuera un momento de la presión de ser Kira. Mikami, aunque sólo era un siervo más a su servicio, le era muy útil. Mucho más que Misa y Takada. Era listo y tenía el suficiente cerebro para pensar como él. Obviamente no eran iguales, jamás lo serían, pero le era de mucha ayuda en ocasiones como esta.

Se sentía cansado, estaba realmente agotado. Y eso... Eso lo asustaba.

En algunos momentos deseaba volver a ser ese estudiante modelo sin más preocupaciones que sus calificaciones, deseaba volver a ser un chico que podía salir, reír, bromear y disfrutar de la vida. Que podía tener amigos y una novia.

Sin embargo, no podía, tenía un deber que cumplir, tenía que erradicar la maldad del mundo; él era el único capaz de hacerlo. No podía dejarle a nadie más ese trabajo.

Suspiró.

La responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros era tremenda, el tener que mentir constantemente, engañar una y otra vez para poder ocultar su verdadera identidad. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, si los demás descubrían que era Kira no lo dejarían terminar con su trabajo, arruinarían lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Y él no se había pasado tanto tiempo luchando por su utopía en vano, no lo había hecho para que personas como Near y Aizawa, que no entendían sus ideales, destruyeran sus sueños.

Había matado, era verdad.

Pero nadie entendía que por salvarlos a ellos de la maldad, había sacrificado todo, todo. Su familia, su vida, sus anhelos, incluso... a su primer y único amigo.

_Ryuuzaki._

Light abrió los ojos y observó las nubes, mientras el viento mecía suavemente sus castaños cabellos.

Qué pacificas y hermosas se veían las nubes, tan puras y bellas; siempre en suave movimiento, parecían conocer los secretos del mundo y esconderlos en su belleza.

En el fondo extrañaba mucho a Ryuuzaki, su peculiar forma de ser y hasta sus desconfianzas. Le gustaría volverlo a ver sentado como sólo él podía hacerlo, devorando grandes cantidades de dulces. Extrañaba esas conversaciones que nada más que ellos podían seguir, donde se decían muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna, donde cada uno intentaba secretamente vencer al otro.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado años desde su muerte, todavía se preguntaba que era lo que realmente sentía por el extraño detective. Cariño, amistad o¿amor?

¿Cariño?

Sí.

Después de todo algo de ese sentimiento tenía por el detective, no en vano habían estado encadenados por mucho tiempo, era inevitable sentir aunque sea un poco de aprecio por la persona con la que pasas la mayoría del tiempo.

¿Amistad?

Lógicamente.

Si bien, ambos eran rivales y opuestos en algunas cosas. Siempre habían estado por encima, intelectualmente hablando, de las personas. Lo que impedía la mayoría de las veces, conseguir un amigo, alguien que pudiera comprenderlos.

¿Amor?

Esa era una palabra demasiado grande para él. Tal vez tampoco era la palabra que describiera sus sentimientos por Ryuuzaki. Era un sentimiento que no creía poder sentir por nadie. Kira no podía tener sentimientos buenos o agradables, mucho menos podía sentir amor.

_No te engañes, Light, tú no conoces ni necesitas el amor. Ese sentimiento que nace desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón y que es capaz de grandes sacrificios y renuncias, sólo lo has sentido por ti mismo._

Ya lo sabía, pero en el fondo, dolía aceptarlo. Pero más aún, le hacía daño el tener que ignorar ese dolor. Sin embargo, Ryuuzaki había dejado una marca en su vida, una marca que le costaría borrar, de eso si estaba seguro. Hasta dormido recordaba los momentos que pasó con él, y a veces cuando se encontraba solo (que era en raras ocasiones) se permitía recordarlo.

¿Cómo olvidar a Ryuuzaki?

¿Acaso era eso posible?

_¿Es posible olvidarte Ryuuzaki?_

Probablemente lo era.

Pero no quería, en el fondo le gustaba recordarlo. Obviamente jamás lo diría en voz alta y mucho menos lo reconocería delante de alguien. Después de todo en un tiempo más el sería Dios, el único con poder para juzgar, tenía que dejar de lado cualquier cosa que fuera un obstáculo para lograrlo.

_¡Maldición!_

Otra vez se encontraba pensando idioteces. Cada vez que Ryuuzaki venía a su mente, dudaba. Dudaba de lo que tenía que hacer y conseguir. Y odiaba sentir eso, porque no podía vacilar; dudar podía significar su derrota, el derrumbe de sus sueños.

Y muchos dependían de eso, de su fortaleza. El nuevo mundo dependía de su entereza.  
Sin su determinación nada se formaría, todo volvería ser como antes y los criminales se creerían nuevamente dueños del mundo.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y una frase vino a su memoria.

_Justice will prevail._

La frase favorita y característica de Ryuuzaki.

Inconscientemente sonrió, esa frase tampoco la olvidaría. En realidad nada que tuviera que ver con él podría olvidarlo.

Pero Ryuuzaki estaba muy equivocado, con Kira en el mundo, esa frase jamás podría cumplirse. Lo sentía por él y por su recuerdo, pero no permitiría que la justicia le ganase en esta batalla.

Él ganaría, como lo hizo cuando acabo con Ryuuzaki.

Porque aunque le doliera, aunque la culpa y el remordimiento lo atacaran de vez en cuando, su muerte era necesaria para cumplir sus deseos. Sin quererlo realmente, Ryuuzaki había contribuido en la formación del nuevo mundo, ese mundo que gobernaría, un mundo donde ni esa frase, ni el recuerdo del detective, tendrían cabida.

Se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y emprendió el camino de regreso al cuartel.

Tenía mucho que hacer, mucho trabajo.

El fin ya estaba cerca, sus sueños se verían por fin realizados. Ya nada podía detenerlo, ni siquiera un recuerdo.

_"Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible"_

Fin.

* * *

ya terminó!! 

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de su agrado

Si lo fue, dejen reviews, sino también nn

Antes de irme, quisiera dar las gracias a mi beta, ella ha sido muy paciente y amable conmigo, y se ha tomado el tiempo para leer mis locuras y aconsejarme. Muchas Gracias nn

Bien, espero que pasen una muy Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo junto a su familia. Que el viejito pansón les traiga muuuuuchos regalos y que lo pasen muy bien

Besitos para todos (as)

Bay.

yuki-eirisama.


End file.
